


Увядающее золото

by Alre_Snow



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: «Я не любила его. Конечно, нет. Любовь — глупое, беспомощное человеческое слово, мы же были — иное. Мы были — одно».





	Увядающее золото

сердце мое, биться довольно.   
боль моя ныне — легче, чем перья,   
легче, чем пепел.   
всё отгорело: в камень и ветер,   
в память и пламя — так мы уходим,   
сердце мое. 

_Я не любила его. Конечно, нет. Любовь — глупое, беспомощное человеческое слово, мы же были — иное. Мы были — одно.  
Не отражения, но дополнения друг друга. Обоюдострый клинок, чьи лезвия направлены в разные стороны, но равно смертоносны.  
Нет и не будет ни в одном из девяти миров связи ближе и крепче, чем наша._

***

«В битвах, сраженьях мы были рядом...»  
В вихре клинков он — серебряная молния, неуязвимый, неостановимый; кажется, будто он вовсе не замечает ран. Он проходит через ряды вражеских воинов, и те падат, как колосья под серпом, как травы под косой, как листья под осенним ветром.  
Она стоит в стороне от сражения, на холме под знаменем — золотым, бьющимся на ветру. Стоит молча; не шелохнувшись, стиснув руки перед грудью — и только на белом платье расцветают алые пятна крови.  
Пока они вместе — они непобедимы.  
Потом, после битвы, они омывают и перевязывают раны друг друга, не позволяя сделать это никому больше. Разделяют боль, которую в бою она принимала на себя всю, без остатка.

Королевская охота: белые гончие с красными ушами, звонкие переливы рогов...  
Дикая Охота. Мы — дуновение ветра в ночи над холмами, копыта наших коней не сминают траву, мы — одно с этой землей...  
Они скачут бок о бок, он — на полшага впереди, как всегда, и его копье первым настигает цель — белую лань, ускользающую, точно вздох.  
Только спешившись у поверженной добычи, они замечают, что свита давно отстала (кто может угнаться за ветром?), и они стоят вдвоем среди осеннего леса, среди тишины. Увядающее золото листьев осыпается вокруг них беззвучной метелью.  
Текучий шелк волос — бледное золото — под пальцами, биение сердца под ладонью. Миг молчания, что превыше всех слов.

Они — почти дети, и он только учится владеть оружием. Она смотрит, как он взмахивает копьем, повторяет раз за разом удары, блоки и выпады, наступает и отступает, еще путаясь подчас в движениях. Ей интересно.   
Он прерывается — перевести дух, отходит глотнуть воды. Копье остается стоять, прислоненное к стене, и она не упускает шанса повертеть его в руках.  
— Нуала, осторожно, — он оборачивается и не успевает договорить, чувствуя короткое жгучее прикосновение боли.  
Она стоит, глядя на свою раскрытую ладонь — поперек наливается кровью ровная линия пореза.  
— Это лезвие способно рассечь летящую в воздухе нить паутины, — произносит он с плохо скрываемой гордостью. — Я же сказал, осторожнее.  
— Ой, — виновато говорит она. — Извини, я... не хотела.  
С его пальцев срывается алая капля. Нуала смотрит очень, очень расстроенно.  
— Ничего, — он пожимает плечами. — Я воин, мне не привыкать терпеть боль.  
— Я тоже, — говорит она — тихо и упрямо.  
Берет его за руку, смешивая кровь — и без того общую, одну на двоих всегда.  
...потом, на испытаниях, когда лезвие священного ножа в ритуальном танце скользит по его лицу — Нуада не видит клинков и огней, он видит ее. Как на белой коже наливаются алым тонкие линии, и как в золотых глазах светится тихое, непоколебимое упрямство. «Я тоже».

***

_...сестра моя, сердце мое.  
Многие принимают уступчивость ее за слабость, молчание ее за покорность. О, как хотелось бы мне хоть раз показать им всем, как они ошибаются. Листья осоки гнутся под ветром, но попробуй сорвать их — разрежешь ладонь до крови. Она — стальной стержень, отточенный клинок, непоколебимая опора.  
Пока мы вместе — мы непобедимы. Были непобедимы.  
...я не сожалею. Никто из нас не изменил себе, а значит — сожалеть не о чем._


End file.
